The Reason Why
by Fei Mei
Summary: "Jangankan pacar, orang yang kau sukai pun mungkin langsung minggat dari dunia ini saking takutnya dengan kau!" PLAK! "Jangan berkata seakan kau tahu segalanya, bodoh!" A/N: AR, challenge dedikasi di grup United Fandom.


"Dasar kau menyebalkan!" bentak Yosuke. "Kalau seperti itu terus, mana mungkin kau bisa punya pacar! Oh tunggu, jangankan pacar, orang yang kau sukai pun mungkin langsung minggat dari dunia ini saking takutnya dengan kau!"

PLAK!

Yosuke merasakan tamparan keras dari tangan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Dari gadis yang sedaritadi beradu pendapat dengannya. Dari gadis berambut bob coklat susu dan berjaket hijau. Dari Chie.

"Jangan berkata seakan kau tahu segalanya, bodoh!"

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS**

**A/N: Souji-Yosuke-Chie-Yukiko berumur 17 tahun, AR, based on true story 2 years ago, untuk challenge dedikasi di grup United Fandom.**

**.**

**The Reason Why**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Souji yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yukiko di kelas melihat sohibnya memasuki ruangan itu dengan tampang yang tidak mengenakan. Baik Souji maupun Yukiko tahu arti raut wajah itu: pasti Yosuke habis bertengkar dengan Chie. Tetapi bukan raut wajah Yosuke saja yang menarik, melainkan ada juga pipi kiri pemuda itu yang memerah.

Yosuke segera duduk di kursinya dan membuang nafas berat, seperti ingin memancing kedua temannya menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi Souji sendiri sudah tahu kalau sahabatnya ingin ditanyai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Souji, sembari ia pindah ke kursi di samping Yosuke, sedangkan Yukiko pindah ke kursi yang tadinya diduduki Souji.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Chie," jawab Yosuke.

"Aku tahu. Memangnya ada apa sampai kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Souji."Dan kenapa tadi kulihat pipi kirimu merah?"

"Ditampar Chie," jawab Yosuke, masih tidak bersemangat.

"Eh?" gumam Yukiko. "Chie memang agak kasar sih, kalau berinteraksi dengan laki-laki...tapi aku tak pernah dengar bahwa ia akan menampar siapa pun..."

"Berarti aku adalah orang _beruntung_ yang mendapatkan tamparan pertama Chie," ujar Yosuke sarkastik.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?" tanya Souji lagi.

Yosuke pun menceritakan tentang apa yang membuat ia bertengkar lagi dengan Chie.

Tadinya ia melihat Chie sedang mengobrol dengan Kou, keduanya terlihat akrab sekali. Dari tempat Yosuke berdiri, Chie dengan semangatnya bicara tentang film kungfu favoritnya, tetapi Yosuke tahu bahwa Kou tidak pernah menyukai hal-hal tentang kungfu.

Jadilah pemuda yang membawa sepeda ke sekolah setiap hari itu menimbung dalam percakapan Chie dan Kou. Ia mengejek Chie yang begitu maniak terhadap film kungfu. Bukannya mengejek seperti apa sih, hanya menyindir seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada gadis itu saja. Yosuke sudah lama tidak menyindir Chie, mungkin sejak sekitar sebulan lalu. Tetapi mungkin Kou menyadari aura sekitar Chie yang telah berubah, ia langsung undur diri dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya, meninggalkan Chie yang mungkin beberapa saat lagi akan bertengkar dengan Yosuke.

Benar juga, tidak sampai lima detik Kou meninggalkan Chie dan Yosuke, keduanya bertengkar dan meneriaki satu sama lain. Oke, sebenarnya mungkin Chie wajar marah, karena pemuda itu mengejeknya. Tetapi Yosuke membela diri dengan berkata ia hanya bercanda dan Chie tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Lalu aku bilang kalau orang yang dia sukai mungkin akan langsung minggat dari dunia ini saking takutnya dengan dia, setelah itu dia menamparku dan bilang kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Bagaimana tahu apa-apa, dia saja tidak pernah cerita apa-apa," ujar Yosuke, mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Salahmu sendiri yang menyindirnya terus-terusan," kata Souji.

"Tapi serius, Sou! Dia tidak pernah seperti itu menanggapi perkataanku!" elak Yosuke.

"Tapi Chie benar," ujar Yukiko. "Yosuke-kun memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, kemudian main langsung mengatakan hal tentang orang yang ia sukai."

"Apa masalahnya dengan itu? Seperti orang yang ia sukai sudah tidak ada di dunia ini saja!" cibir Yosuke kesal.

Hening. Setelah Yosuke berkata demikian, baik Souji maupun Yukiko tidak ada yang berbicara. Yosuke bingung kenapa kedua temannya terdiam. Souji memang bingung bagaimana menanggapi pernyataan Yosuke, karena memang tidak tahu tentang Chie juga. Yukiko hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah sendu.

"Sebenarnya...itulah masalahnya..." ujar Yukiko pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?' tanya Souji, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Cinta pertama Chie sudah meninggal 11 tahun lalu, tetapi ia baru diberitahu 2 bulan yang lalu," jawab Yukiko pelan."Chie menceritakannya padaku."

"Dua bulan lalu? Yang ia sampai tidak bolos seminggu itu?" tanya Yosuke.

"Iya," jawab Yukiko sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yukiko pun mulai menceritakan apa yang pernah Chie ceritakan padanya.

Sewaktu masih di taman kanak-kanak, Chie pernah kenal dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Chie sejak kecil memang jutek dan cuek. Ia nyaris tidak pernah mau bermain dengan teman-temannya di taman kanak-kanak itu. Satu persatu anak disana mulai menyerah untuk mengajak Chie kecil bermain bersama. Tetapi anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah menyerah.

Setiap hari setelah jam taman kanak-kanak usai, anak laki-laki itu selalu mengajak Chie untuk pulang sama-sama sampai menarik tangan gadis kecil tersebut. Dan karena ternyata tempat tinggal mereka berdekatan, sering kali ia mengajak Chie pergi sama-sama. Chie kesal sendiri, sehingga tak jarang ia menangis saat dipaksa anak itu.

Tamat dari taman kanak-kanak, Chie masuk SD yang ada di bawah yayasan yang sama dengan taman kanak-kanak. Selama libur sebelum memulai harinya sebagai siswi kelas 1 SD, Chie merasa nyaman karena tidak pernah diganggu oleh anak yang baginya menyebalkan itu. Tetapi di hari pertamanya sekolah, ia tidak menemukan si anak laki-laki baik di kelasnya maupun di kelasnya. Ternyata anak itu dan keluarganya telah pindah rumah.

Sejak saat itu, tanpa sadar Chie selalu mencari-cari sosok lelaki kecil yang sering membuatnya menangis sewaktu taman kanak-kanak. Itu terus terjadi sampai ia duduk di bangku SMA. Setiap ia bertemu lelaki yang seumuran dengannya dan memiliki nama yang sama dengan lelaki itu, Chie langsung berharap itulah orang yang ia cari. Tetapi naas, ia tidak pernah benar-benar menemukan orang yang ia cari.

Setiap hari gadis itu berdoa, baik di kuil maupun di rumahnya sendiri, agar ia bisa bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu lagi, walau hanya sehari.

Karena ia sendiri telah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja, tentunya ia sering mendengar tentang kisah-kisah romantis yang dialami orang lain, tentang perasaan suka, cinta, dan sayang terhadap lawan jenis. Chie tidak pernah mengalami itu semua kecuali pada keluarganya sendiri. Kemudian dengan seenaknya ia memutuskan bahwa anak laki-laki itu mungkin adalah cinta pertamanya, yang sebelumnya tak ia sadari. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk menambah motivasi untuk mencari orang itu, walau pun fakta bahwa cinta pertamanya terjadi saat di taman kanak-kanak itu terdengar sangat aneh.

Kemudian saat dua bulan lalu, Chie makan malam dengan kedua orangtuanya di suatu restoran. Mereka pulang pergi naik mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayah Chie. Mereka melewati taman kanak-kanak Chie waktu dulu, dan ia pun mengingat tentang anak lelaki itu, yang kepada kedua orangtuanya belum ia akui sebagai cinta pertamanya. Dan mulailah Chie mengatakan hal itu pada orangtuanya.

Raut wajah ibu Chie berubah menjadi terkejut, dan bertanya apakah gadis itu tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang anak laki-laki tersebut.

'_Memangnya kau tidak tahu, Chie?_' tanya ibunya pelan.

'_Tahu apa, Kaa-san?_' tanya Chi balik.

'_Dia...dia kan, sudah meninggal sebelum hari pertama masuk SD..._' jawab ibu Chie.

'_Hh –hah_?' gumam Chie terkejut.

'_Setelah lulus dari taman kanak-kanak, kalian kan, libur lama. Nah, dia dan keluarganya pulang kampung. Seminggu sebelum masuk sebagai murid SD, dia belum mau pulang kesini padahal kedua orangtuanya sudah membeli tiket kereta. Tetapi dengan berat hati keesokkannya ia ikut ke stasiun juga dengan orangtuanya, sesuai dengan tanggal yang tertera pada tiket. Tetapi saat akan menyebrang menuju stasiun, dia..._' ibu Chie yang bercerita berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan lagi.

' –_dia tertabrak truk yang melaju dengan kencang_,' ujar ibu Chie, mengakhiri cerita.

'_Kaa-san tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang itu..._' gumam Chie.

'_Karena Kaa-san pikir kau sudah tahu..._' ujar ibu Chie pelan.

Chie yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang tiba-tiba ia dengar itu, mengurung diri dalam kamarnya. Jelas saja. Selama 11 tahun ia mencari, berdoa, dan berharap agar bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi, tetapi nyatanya orang itu sudah tidak ada sejak 11 tahun yang lalu. Sakit. Sungguh rasanya sakit. Dan ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu.

"Dan setelah itu ia bolos selama seminggu," ujar Yukiko mengakhiri ceritanya. "Selama bolos, teleponku tak diangkat, pesanku tak dibalas, aku datang ke rumahnya pun juga ia tak mau bertemu. Jadilah di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah lagi, ia baru menceritakan itu semua padaku."

"Jadi...kalimat terakhirku padanya tadi yang menyebabkan ia menamparku?" tanya Yosuke.

"Mm-hm...oh, omong-omong," kata Yukiko. "Nama anak laki-laki yang menjadi cinta pertama Chie adalah 'Kou'."

"HAAAAHH?!" seru Yosuke dan Souji. Sebenarnya Souji hanya ber-'hah?' saja. Yang berseru kencang itu hanya Yosuke.

"Chie tahu Kou yang di sekolah ini bukanlah Kou yang ia cari," ujar Yukiko. "Tapi ia masih dalam masa depresinya saat ini. Jadi aku tidak ingin berkomentar tentang Kou didepannya."

"Tapi Kou tak suka kungfu!" ujar Yosuke.

"Sebenarnya kemarin ekskul basket, Kou bilang padaku, meminta Chie cerita tentang film kungfu," jelas Souji.

"Jadi aku harus minta maaf pada Chie?" tanya Yosuke.

"Masih perlu tanya, ya?" sindir seseorang dari belakang Yosuke.

Suara orang itu adalah suara yang tak asing bagi ketiga remaja yang mengobrol sejak tadi. Suara perempuan. Itu suara Chie sendiri.

"Ch –CHIEEE?!" seru ketiga remaja itu. Ralat. Hanya Yosuke saja yang berseru. Souji hanya terkejut biasa tetapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Yukiko hanya bergumam kecil.

"Maaf Chie...aku sudah cerita pada mereka..." ujar Yukiko sambil berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, sih," ujar Chie pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"A-aku minta maaf, Chie," kata Yosuke pelan, sambil berdiri.

"Hn. Steik ukuran jumbo," ucap Chie, tidak melihat pada Yosuke sedikit pun.

"E –eh?" tanya Yosuke bingung.

"Sebagai permintaan maafmu," kata Chie. "Kau harus traktir aku DUA porsi steik ukuran jumbo hari ini! Kau juga harus traktir steik Souji dan Yukiko juga!"

"Kenapa begitu?!" tanya Yosuke lagi.

"Sudahlah, terima saja, kawan," ujar Souji sambil menepuk pundah sahabatnya. "Setidaknya kami tidak perlu mengeluarkan dompet dari tas masing-masing untuk makan siang. Hehe."

Dan setelahnya Yosuke cemberut seperti biasa –seperti setiap kali Chie memaksanya untuk mentraktir. Chie kembali ceria lagi, bahkan menceritakan tentang film kungfu terbaru yang akan tayang bulan itu pada Souji dan Yukiko.

Bukannya berhasil melupakan sih, tapi Chie sendiri tidak ingin terus-terusan memikirkan orang yang sudah tidak ada lagi. Rasa kesal pasti ada. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Setidaknya, ia telah bertemu dengan Kou yang baru...

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Enggak. Walaupun based on true story, kalimat akhirnya gak begitu seharusnya. Aaaaarrghh #okesip. Anw, fict ini dibuat untuk 'Kou'nya Fei. Nama aslinya adalah...adalah...adalaaaahh #plak. Gak tau nama panjang sih, tapi nama panggilannya itu Aldo, dan dia udah gak ada.

Review?


End file.
